When tragedy strikes
by mydarknight
Summary: Die ewigen Diskussionen um den älteren Salvatore gingen ihr gründlich auf die Nerven. Gerade heute hatte sie sich auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut, und jetzt verdarb ihr den Damon schon ohne überhaupt persönlich anwesend zu sein. Seit sie Stefan kannte, und das waren nun immerhin vier Jahre, gab es immer nur Ärger mit seinem älteren Bruder. Damon war eben Damon.


Schwer atmend rollte sich Damon Salvatore auf den Rücken. Ein feiner Schweißfilm überzog seinen Körper. Seine Haare waren durcheinander und sein Gesicht gerötet. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. „Beccs es ist ein Uhr, wir sollten schon seit mindestens drei Stunden bei deinem Bruder sein." Wie eine Raubkatze wandte sich neben ihm etwas aus den Laken. Blonde Haare kamen zum Vorschein und gleich darauf ein puppenhaftes Gesicht. Hübsch, keine Frage, aber die Art von Schönheit, die durch die an den Tag gelegte Arroganz der Person noch interessanter wird. „Was bist du so ungemütlich? Wir haben noch genug Zeit für eine weitere Runde unter der Dusche." Damit stand Rebecca auf und lief Richtung angrenzendes Badezimmer, nur um sich in der Türe noch einmal umzudrehen und sicher zu gehen, dass Damon sie auch wirklich betrachtete. Und das tat er. Doch bevor er ihr folgen konnte, klopfte es an der Türe. Genervt verdrehte Damon die Augen und vergrub sich unter seinem Kopfkissen.

Die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer wurde geöffnet, Schritte folgten, die sich eindeutig ins Badezimmer bewegten. Dann hörte Damon nur Wortfetzen wie: „... immer noch hier... genug angerichtet..." und „... Zeit das du verschwindest." Es reichte ihm, er hatte genug davon. Nicht nur das sein kleiner, nervenzerfressender Bruder einfach in sein Zimmer kam, und ins BADEZIMMER lief, obwohl er wusste das dort ein Mädchen duschte. Ein Mädchen das ihm, Damon, gehörte. Nein, er besaß auch noch die Frechheit sie aus dem Haus zu werfen. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? Jedesmal wenn ihr Vater unterwegs war, meinte Stefan das Familienoberhaupt makieren zu müssen. Wieso Stefan? Weil Damon schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust dazu hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Stefan, der die Abwesenheit ihres Vaters als Last ansah und sich um Haushalt, Hausaufgaben und humane Schlafenszeiten kümmerte, sah Damon in derselbigen einen Freifahrtschein für... nun ja, so ziemlich alles. Stefan war erst 17, übertraf aber in seiner Spießigkeit und Verbohrheit sogar Ms. Flowers von Gegenüber. Und diese Dame war mindestens 70 Jahre alt. Damon schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht zu fassen. Als er sich gerade seine Boxershort von der Nachttischlampe angelte, stapfte Stefan zurück in das Schlafzimmer.

Ein Blick auf Damon und dessen Nachttisch genügte. Damon plus ein nacktes Mädchen, und nicht irgendein nacktes Mädchen, sondern das Miststück von Ex-Freundin, die leere Whiskeyflasche auf dem Boden, die verstreuten Kleider und der leicht abgestandene Geruch nach etwas, dass garantiert keine einfachen Zigaretten gewesen waren, ließen bei Stefan keine Fragen offen.

„Ich dachte wir hätten das Thema Rebecca und ihren Einfluss auf dich durch?" Fragend sah Stefan seinen Bruder an. Doch Damon zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, legte einen gelangweilten Blick auf und erwiderte lediglich: „Verpiss dich Stefan..."

Resigniert drehte dieser sich um und verließ, den Kopf schüttelnd, das Zimmer. Kurz darauf stolzierte Rebecca, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, zurück. Sie warf Damon ein verführerisches Lächeln zu, und während sie sich in ihren hautengen Mini zwang, beobachtete sie ihren ...Ex-Freund?... Freund?... sie war sich unsicher, wie er mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes kämpfte. „Zieh doch einfach ein T-Shirt an Damon, wir liegen nachher wahrscheinlich sowieso draußen am Pool, da brauchst du beides nicht." Damon zögerte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich wirklich mitkommen soll Beccs. Dein Bruder wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er mich sieht..." Rebecca hatte 4 Brüder, zwei davon wohnten ebenfalls in Mystic Falls. Einer davon, Klaus, veranstaltete heute ein BBQ / Poolparty / Ich-will-wieder-ins-Gespräch-Party. Kol, der Jüngere von den beiden Brüdern, würde sie sicher auch mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken. Und beide hassten Damon.

Derweil bei den Gilberts:

„Es geht nicht darum Elena das er zu dieser Party geht, es geht darum das er mit Rebecca hingeht!" Stefan lief in der Küche auf und ab und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

„Das ist mir schon klar Stefan, ich bin ja nicht doof!" Elena war gerade dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Die ewigen Diskussionen um den älteren Salvatore gingen ihr gründlich auf die Nerven. Gerade heute hatte sie sich auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut, und jetzt verdarb ihr den Damon schon ohne überhaupt persönlich anwesend zu sein. Seit sie Stefan kannte, und das wren nun immerhin vier Jahre, gab es immer nur Ärger mit seinem älteren Bruder. Damon war eben Damon. Er war arrogant, launisch, laut, selbstsüchtig, und eine einzige Katastrophe. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie oft sie Damon bei irgendeiner Schlampe aufgelesen hatten oder wie oft sie ihn in der Ausnüchterungszelle abgeholt hatten. Sie hatte es satt. Die schlimmste Zeit war die mit Rebecca Mikelson gewesen. Wenn er meinte dies nun wiederholen zu müssen, bitte. Er wusste ganz genau das Stefan immer und immer wieder parat stehen würde. Aber sie, Elena, hatte genug.

„Rebecca bringt ihn nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Als ich heute in sein Zimmer kam, war das Biest in der Dusche und Damon lag breit in seinem Bett. Er hat seit Monaten nicht gekifft. Das ist nur diese blöde Kuh! Bestimmt geht auch die Sauferei jetzt wieder los!" Stefan war ausser sich vor Wut über die vermeintliche Übeltäterin Rebecca.

Elena seufzte: „Stefan... du willst mir doch jetzt nicht allen ernstes weiß machen, dass nur Rebecca schuld ist an Damons Drogen- und Alkoholproblem?"

„Bevor er Rebecca hatte, war das lange nicht so schlimm. Wenn er eine andere, normale, nette Frau kennengelernt hätte, wäre das nie so ausgeartet!"

„Das weißt du nicht Stefan..."

„Du ja auch nicht!"

Elena war es Leid. „Willst du jetzt den ganzen Abend über Damon reden? Ich dachte wir wollten gemütlich essen und einen Film anschauen?" Genervt versorgte sie das benutzte Geschirr.

„Nein...", Stefan stützte sich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab.

„Danke!" Sie trocknete sich die Hände ab und war gerade dabei die Lasagne in den Ofen zu schieben.

„Ich will das wir zu dieser Party fahren."

Elena ließ vor Schreck fast die Auflaufform fallen. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" Doch ein Blick auf Stefan genügte, um ihr klar zu machen das es sein voller Ernst war. Sie wusste das er doch nicht locker lassen würde, also ging sie zum Kühlschrank und deponierte die Auflaufform in einem der Fächer.

„Bitte!", sie warf resigniert die Hände in die Luft. „Dann fahren wir eben...!"

Stefan nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke."


End file.
